Black Hand of Sauron
by Fuinur
Summary: Sauron is exceptionally pleased with his captain's faithful service, so he decided to reward him. (slash)


Black Hand entered the majestic throne room.

He lowered his eyes and head in gesture of humility, didn't dare to look on master's face. When reached the foot of throne, he dropped to one knee, in deep bow.

- My lord. -

- Report, servant. How developed your task? - there was a deep, soft voice, sounded with power, and like men thought unwillingly, some seductive hint. No one can resist such voice… At least, he couldn't.

- My lord, mission is fully succeed. I did what you ordered; spies are alive and in our hands; ready for torments and interrogation.

- Very well. - men finally dare to raise his gaze. Sauron looked pleased; his mesmerizing, inhuman eyes with vertical pupils met servant's sight - You've done well… I see clearly, you become most trusted and valuable of my minions… I want to reward you. Is there something, you desire…? -

Numenorean stabbed his eyes in cold marble floor, suddenly shy and tensed, like always in dark lord's presence.

- My only wish and highest privilege is to serve you, sir. - he whispered with passion - I require nothing. -

Sauron looked at him carefully. He already know men good enough to recognize, he speak sincerely, but even despite this, servant's fanatic devotion always puzzled him.

Black Hand didn't want anything for himself, nor desired power or influences. Sauron made him commander over significant forces, seeing his unusual loyalty and skills, but never felt like men wanted that distinction; he seems glad only with simple fact serving to dark lord and executing his will.

Sauron wondered about it sometimes, but only answer that comes in his mind was as unlikely as ridiculous. He also never tried to read servant's thoughts, cause with that men it was impossible.

His mind was disturbed and chaotic, full of bloody memories of fear, pain and genocide. Outwardly he seems perfectly calm, cold as ice and emotionless; but in his soul, under the thin surface of rationality, burned howling hell. Whatever he survived, what horror or carnage, he refuse to talk about and even remember. He just denied of knowing the past… And even forgotten his own name.

When came to Mordor, offering his service to Dark Lord, he seemed completely lost and hopeless, but also desperately sure of his choice. Sauron remembered that day clearly; men kneeled before him and in soft, cold voice offered his life and skills, swearing absolute loyalty. Asked about name, he answered with words "I'll be your right hand." Sauron smiled amused, hearing that. "Good than… - he said - For now, you'll be known as Black Hand… "

Dark Lord was interested in servant's past, but also knew, that if he tried to restore his memory by force, men's self would disintegrate into pieces. He was insane, but still not broken… And Sauron didn't want to break him of any purpose; at least as long as he was trusted and useful.

This time however, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity, though in more delicate and usual way.

- Come closer. - he said.

Numenorean rose and approached with hesitation. Then kneeled again, right in front of his lord, at his feet.

- Look at me. -

Black Hand raised his gaze. He had strange, almost inhuman eyes, that seemed made of fluid gold, but have no vertical pupils, like his master's. Sauron looked at him carefully, trying to read something from serious, cold features. He saw respect and awe… And something more, which seems to be almost fanatic worship.

- Now, tell me why you're here. -

Men blinked rapidly, surprised with such question, but answered almost immediately, with convince.

- I'm here only to serve you, my lord. There is no highest purpose of my existence, and if living or dying I could be useful, I'll do everything. -

- I know that… - Sauron leaned over the men, causing shivers on his skin - Such loyalty is rarely and precious beyond measure… But I wish to understand your motives. -

Numenorean seemed nervous and strangely unsure.

- My lord, I… - he stopped and fell silent.

Sauron waited, but his servant clearly cannot utter nothing more. So he reached his hand and took men under the chin, again forcing to look. Sauron's face was covered by deep hood, which revealed only darkness with burning eyes and line of long, strong jaw, with skin pale and morbid.

Men look above, but there was no fear in him, only awe and strange sadness.

Dark Lord pierced him with his gaze and gently, carefully touched his mind. Men winced a little, clearly in pain, but remain silent and motionless. Sauron got deeper, slowly to not hurt him, and this time he saw not only blood and despair.

After a moment he withdrew, confused, and men gasped aloud, curling at feet of throne. He seemed dazed and clearly was; feeling master's presence in own mind caused pain, but despite it and all shame he felt also deep, almost carnal pleasure…

- I know your desire. - he froze, hearing Sauron's voice.

- Sir… - men bowed his head low. His hands were shaking - I beg pardon… It's my weak human nature… I would never dare… -

- Silence. -

Black Hand trembled, waiting for his lord's wrath, but Sauron only sat motionless for a long time.

- Undress. - he ordered at least.

Men looked above; his eyes widened in shock.

- Excuse me, lord…? -

- I said, undress. -

Numenorean tensed and clenched his jaw. He paled clearly but after a short hesitation, started to remove heavily armored gloves and chest plate. He took of heavy cloak, all armor and unbuttoned linen shirt, bared his chest and back.

- I accept punishment, I deserve humiliation… - he whispered silently, obedient as always.

Suddenly, felt Dark Lord's gentle touch under the chin.

- It's not my intention, to humiliate you… - Sauron ran his hand on servant's cheek, in some kind of caress - But reward. I saw your inner desire clearly, burning like a torch… -

Men flinched, cannot believe what he just heard. Sauron 's hand was heavy and warm, much warmer than human. His whole body radiating heat, but that seemed rather pleasant and men felt overwhelming shivers. Fire reached his loins, which started to ache and his heart pounded so hard, it almost caused pain.

- My lord… - he gasped - I'm not worthy… -

- Though… - Sauron raised both hands and slowly slid off a deep hood, revealing for the first time his appearance - I suppose, your eyes cannot deceive you longer… I'm no longer fair, I'm ruin of my enemies wrath… -

Numenorean froze, looking at him. He never saw master's face, though heard, he was as fair as mighty in past… Of course, there was no doubt, that burden of years and many wars destroyed that beauty, but still he didn't expected such view…

Pale, almost gray skin seemed leprous and corpse- like. Full lips were torn and dry, on sharp cheekbones stretched parchment- like skin and his face, though still betraying signs of past long ago beauty, was all covered with scars; deep, reaching from his gaunt cheeks and forehead, to pale neck and arms. Only eyes remained unchanged. Golden, blazing with flames, were core of his mighty nature.

That eyes terrified others, but Black Hand found them beautiful. He looked in amazement on lord's features, revealing more and more beauty in torn, miserable face. Even if it looked like corpse, that simply didn't matter.

- You don't look frightened, nor even disgusted. - whispered Dark Lord - In your eyes I see only admire… Strange… -

- By your leave, my lord… You are admirable. - men's words were barely audible.

Suddenly Sauron kneeled beside and pulled him close, what almost took away men's breath. He trembled, seeing master injured face inches away from his own.

Then Sauron kissed him. That was gentle and delicate kiss, but men almost lost his senses, feeling master's torn lips touching his own. Never in whole life, he felt anything, that could be compared to that; barely can breathe, dazed and overwhelmed with lust. He answered instinctively, embracing wide shoulders and pressing tighter. Sauron slid his fingers in servant's dark hair, now revealed from under the hood; in the same time he carefully licked men's lower lip, feeling like his own body started to wake.

Numenorean placed both hands on master's arms, moving up and touching his injured face, caressing with delicacy and devotional worship. He kissed his cheeks and sharp, strong line of jaw, after a while returning to pale lips, barely dare to brush it again with his own.

Sauron allowed this, titling head on one side, with half closed eyes. Men lowered slowly, caressing his neck and then paused, didn't dare to open lord's robes. Instead, he took his right palm in both hands, sliding off black, leather glove, and revealing slender, lithe hand with long fingers, and veined skin. One finger was missed- only stump and ugly scar remained.

He pulled master's hand and kissed tenderly, inch by inch, caressing with passion and devotion.

Sauron penetrate again his mind, filled with adoration and wild lust; men barely noticed this time, feeling no pain, and let his lord see the most secretive thoughts, giving himself with absolute trust.

Maiar slowly opened his own robe, baring wide chest, covered with thousand scars and old burns.

- Pleasure thy master, Black Hand… - he whispered with low voice.

Men followed his order with eagerness, covering pale body with wet kisses and slowly pushing him back, till both lied on cold, marble floor. Sauron let him, feeling sudden lust- a forgotten feeling, which he didn't expected to feel ever again.

He looked at numenorean, pleased with his handsome features, running both hands through slender, muscular body. Men's face remind him a little his former apprentice; though Murazor was older, more ominous… And would never desire his master in such way; nor Sauron desired him. Their bound was unique, irreplaceable.

Memory of doomed servant gave to his pleasure hint of sadness, stifling a little raw lust; he embraced young men tighter, enjoying closeness of other loyal and faithful being. Black Hand sighed deeply, dazed with his scent and touch, wanted for so long. Sauron looked in his eyes.

- Is that what you desire? -

- Yes, my lord… - it was helpless whisper. Men trembled on whole body, looking at him with obvious craving.

Sauron smiled and suddenly overthrew him on his back, leaning over, taller than any human, sinister like essence of darkness itself. Men closed eyes and his body fully succumbed; he didn't try to oppose and spread his legs, following master's will.

Sauron torn the rest of his clothes, and dense shadow enveloped their bodies, now completely naked. Darkness flowed in, filling whole chamber, suppressing the light. Black Hand opened eyes, and saw their bodies soared above the cold floor.

Pure, raw power tensed around, pulsing in rhythm of heart beat. Sauron's body seemed to radiate light, his skin was like fluid mithrill and long, thinned hair scattered cascade on his back and chest, like nimbus. In darkness his eyes gleamed intensively, as pure gold.

Men looked captivated on fallen god's face, which seems now angelic- like; sad and perfectly beautiful, despite scars.

Then he moaned and screamed, throwing head back, when angelic being moved fluidly, filling his body and mind, over and over. Stunning eyes looked straight into his own, causing shivers and making him trembling. He felt like burning might and carnal pleasure become one, when fulfillment came, so overpowering and miraculous, that seems beyond any human measure. Black Hand screamed, even without being aware of it.

Sauron looked at men's tensed face. Seeing a single tear, flowing down his cheek, he wondered for a while, if didn't hurt servant, instead to reward him.

- I could die like that. - men thought serenely - I renounce my life in name of thy praise… My lord, my god… -

Sauron smiled to his thoughts.

- You never cease to amaze me, Black Hand… Humans are fascinating, though mostly not very complicated, but you… You are absolute riddle. - he leaned over and gently placed his lips on men's forehead.

- I would die for you. - numenorean said simply.

- I know, servant. -

Sauron rose slowly and covered his ruined body with long, black robe. Darkness slowly dispersed and torches again lit the chamber with warm, wobbly light. Men also dressed up and pulled his hood, girding on heavy sword.

- Go now, serve me as good, as you always did. - Dark Lord said with deep voice - I have another task for you… -

Black Hand bowed with respect and listened focused his masters orders, just like he listened all times before; then turned to leave. For the first time his cold features seemed to soften a bit, though eyes remained merciless. He wished to be a perfect tool in Sauron's hands, and so his mind was clear and sharp as always.


End file.
